


drunken innocence

by amyhope2812



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 02:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5146130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyhope2812/pseuds/amyhope2812





	drunken innocence

Andy sat in a booth in the pub drinking his 10th or maybe it was 11th scotch he'd lost count about 5 cups ago. The amber liquid burned on the way down his throat but I felt good because with every drink downed the easier it became to forget. Forget the fact that HE ruined so many peoples live, He had caused Robert to get shot, HE had caused his Vic and Diane's grief but worst of all HE was the reason Aaron was behind bars. Even though it was Ross that did the shooting Andy had asked him to so he didn't see any of it as Ross' fault even though Ross had manipulated his state of mind and made him think it was what he wanted. I was all his fault all the pain and the suffering. 

He downed another glass and decided to go home. His head was spinning as he unsteadily rose to his feet. He barely made it two feet before he collapsed to the ground. He felt a pair of arms around him helping him to his feet he couldn't make out who it was because his vision was blurry. He steadied himself as his vision came back into focus and he finally saw who helped him to his feet. 

''ROBERT!'' he exclaimed  
''Eh yeah, are you okay?'' he asked   
''Mhmmmmm" he replied with a huge grin   
"How about I get you home ay" Robert said half guiding half dragging Andy towards the pub door

Andy only lived two seconds away but it took five minutes because they kept needing to stop and start back up again because Andy kept getting dizzy and needed to steady himself. When they reached the gate to Vic's house where they where both currently staying.   
"I'm fine from her, you can go back to the pub if you want " Andy stuttered   
"Eh no I'm alright, I'll stay with you if that's okay" Robert said   
"Yeah course" Andy said through yawns  
Robert helped Andy to the door and used his key to get them both inside the house. He went into the kitchen and made Andy a glass of water. 

Andy was beginning to sober out and all the thoughts and all the guilt came flooding back and he started to cry he didn't know if they where genuine tears or if he was only crying but he was genuinely upset about everything. He'd just had enough. Robert re-entered the room with a glass of water in front of Andy. He noticed the state of his brother and became really concerned.   
"Andy are you okay?" He asked putting his hand on Andy's shoulder   
"I'm so sorry" Andy said starting to cry even more  
"What for?" Robert laughed thinking it was just the alcohol talking   
"I'm being serious Rob, I'm sorry, I regret it you know" Andy said through sobs   
"What do you regret?" Robert asked getting worried   
"Everything Rob! But the thing I regret the most is getting Ross to shoot you" Andy cried   
"What?" Robert asked removing his hand from shoulder   
Andy's face fell as he realised what he'd done, what he'd said. The two men stood in silence for a good few minutss , Robert broke the silence.   
"I have to go" he said tears streaming down his face   
"ROBERT" Andy yelled after him 

 

TBC?


End file.
